Maybe we don't have to stay apart?
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: A Tike story set around series 4, around why they broke up and so on, probably will end up being AU for some as I don't tend to follow storylines well Tina and Mike breakup for a few reasons, they both miss each other like crazy, but what happens once they meet up again at school? So I suck at Summaries but read please? :) Ratings might change later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tina and Mike talked, Video chatted and texted each other at every chance they could, ever since Mike had left to attend Joffreys academy, it got a lot harder to see each other. Tina couldn't really ever go because of all her school things like homework, and Mike was always busy with his dance, Tina had been trying to hold this off as long as possible but she couldn't help it now, things had to be sorted out. She checked the time then rang Mike, it rung for a few minutes then he picked up.

"Hello?" Came Mikes voice.  
"I'm not disturbing you or anything am I?" She asked checking.  
"No just having a rough day thats all." he replied.  
'Great' she thought, now I have to top it off making it worse "Look we need to talk" she said quietly, her voice already trembling slightly.  
Mike knew what was coming "You're thinking about breaking up aren't you." She could practically hear the sadness from him already  
"Its just, we never see each other, and its getting harder and harder, the fact I can't see you as much."  
He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see "I get where your coming from." was all he managed to say "Friends?" he asked. not wanting to talk for much longer  
"friends" she confirmed "I'm sorry, have to go, mums cooked dinner. Bye" she said not waiting for a reply, dropping her phone on her bed and falling onto it. She turned on her side and eventually fell asleep, after a few tears spilled on her pillow.

* * *

The next day at school

"Come on Tina tell me whats up?" Blaine said during Glee practice, the whole time they'd been there she'd not said a single thing, which was unusual "I know there is something even if you won't tell me..even though you should tell me" Blaine half sang/talked the last part. She turned to look at him straight faced, her hair was tied up as she didn't want to do it this morning, her make up was minimal, so she didn't look much like herself "we decided it was best if we split up" she mumbled, which was kind of a lie as she knew she just hung up before he could say much.  
Blaine paused before hugging her tight "I'm sorry" he said quietly to her. She pulled away and glanced at him "I need some air" she whispered and left the choir room, ignoring the calls coming from Mr Schue telling her it was rude to leave while someone was singing, not that she even noticed Marley was singing

Blaine walked out, after Marley had finished, trying to be as polite as possible and went to try find Tina, who was just sat on the steps by t he entrance of school. Blaine went and sat by her, putting an arm around her "You sort of did the right thing if you think about it, Not many people can have a steady relationship where they don't see each other..but if you are meant to be together, you will" he said lifting her face up and wiping away the stray tears "Wanna skip last period?" he asked smiling at her, she nodded and they left the school.

* * *

Mikes POV

"Come on dude, we're going to be late!" Dan called to him from outside his door, his room mate (Dan) had been trying to get him up for the past hour, and failing to do so "You know how annoyed Jenny will be if we don't turn up, especially as the big dance performance is coming up!" Jenny was their teacher, who wasn't much older then them, so preferred to be called by her first name, as it made her feel younger  
"Just call me in sick or something" he called from the other side of the door "I seriously can't be bothered" he finished and then mumbled "I hate break-ups" which unfortunately for him, Dan heard "Tina broke up with you, that's rough, you still going back to McKinley for the reunion?"  
Mike paused he hadn't even thought of that, he was going to go to see everyone, and talk to Tina "I'll be down in 10 minutes, then we'll head out" he promised him as he slowly started to get dressed, heading downstairs "No matter how awkward it's going to be, I'm going" he reassured him"If I break a promise to Puck he'll probably break my arm or something" He joked, Puck obviously wasn't that mean and do that, even if he said he would, it would be an empty threat. With that Dan and Mike both headed towards their school, in silence, mainly because Mike was thinking of the many ways he could win Tina back.

**A/N so hopefully this wasn't shocking for a first Glee attempt, fingers crossed this is going to be a multi-chapter story, containing old and new..new direction members, so please rate and review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N so I actually have no idea on specific times of travelling, so some of this is a guess**

* * *

Mike was in his car, Heading back for the reunion Puck and Finn had put together as a sort of school family thing, He had been travelling for over 2 hours and still had about 3 more. Dan had helped him which meant while Mike was at dance he just threw, literally threw his stuff into his suitcase, which left an annoyed Mike, lots of creased clothes, and a lot of shouting between them. Once everything was properly packed Mike set off.

A few more hours later he arrived at the familiar looking place of Lima, Ohio. He was grinning as soon as he saw the sign, he was finally home again. He drove past a few houses he remembered, but stopped outside Tinas. He was having a mini debate in his head whether to go in and see her, or just leave it till he 'accidentally' bumped into her at McKinley in a few days time. He decided against it and drove off to his parents house which was a few blocks away. He was going slower them normal, taking in everything he'd missed the past months, the old school route, his friends houses and just the small things that he thought about.

Tinas POV

**From Mercedes**

**Girl? wanna meet up at the Lima Bean while I'm in town got A LOT of catching up to do!**

**To Mercedes**

**Sure free all day..What time?**

**From Mercedes**

**I was already here, hoping you'd say yes, so anytime around now**

Tina put her phone in her pocket and started sorting out her hair as it was only in a pony tail. She brushed it, straightened it and added a little bit of make, she atleast wanted to look presentable to her friend. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed downstairs "Off out to see 'Cedes" she called to her mum and made her way out and started walking, it wasn't to far for her so she didn't see why she needed to drive there.

Once she'd reached the Lima bean she spotted Mercedes instantly and walked faster over to her, grinning widely "Mercedes!" she said louder then normal, as she stood up and they hugged each other "Wow I've missed you" she whispered to her before she pulled away and sat down "How are you?"  
"You know..the usual, busy with new album, Excited to be back and all. How about yourself?"  
"Good." She said to quick for own liking, the whole school knew about the break up, but she wasn't sure if the Graduates knew.  
"Are you sure? I heard about what happened, you know he's coming back? and he will want to talk to you" Mercedes pointed out "He wants to get back with you. But I may have accidentally told him we were going to be, I honestly didn't meant to" She promised. Tinas face fell slightly.  
"Well it was lovely talking, have to go now, see you at McKinley" She said, standing, she hoped if she left now she would be able to avoid him.

She ignored Mercedes call as she left, heading left out of the door, and not looking as she bumped into someone "Sorry" She mumbled and looked up. Great. It was Mike. She tried going around him, only for him to hold his arm out to stop her "Tina" he sighed "Please don't try get away I need to talk with you" he said, In vain hope she'd talk. "Not yet" she mumbled, she had just about managed to get round him, just as he took her arm gently, and span her so her back was on the wall with him in front of her so she couldn't get away. She looked down only for Mike to put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she looked him in the eyes "Please talk to me" he practically pleaded.  
"Please let me go home" She mumbled. They both went silent and Tina couldn't help but lean in slightly, she'd missed it and couldn't help herself, Mike realised what she was doing and eventually did the same. Their lips were literally millimetres away "I can't do this" she mumbled close to him before pulling away and running back home and not looking back at him. "Tina!" he shouted once she'd turned the corner he kicked the wall fairly hard in protest, grumbling at the fact he had just hurt himself.

Mercedes walked out to see him kicking the wall, she decided to not go after Tina as she knew she'd run into Mike. She sighed watching him, he really wasn't taking any of this well "Mike! Please calm down? and stop hurting yourself, the girl still loves you, she'll come round, Promise" she nodded to him walking closer "Its just all abit..daunting for her right now. You'll see her at school tomorrow and I will help you lock her in a classroom if I must" she joked laughing as a small smile came across Mikes lips.

**A/N sorry its been a while, I've been wanting to update for a while but it wouldn't let me...But now I have! Thank you to the people who Favorited and followed! reviews will be appreciated guys :) Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tina knew the graduates would be in today, she tried convincing her mum that she was ill and she couldn't go in. It would have worked if Mikes mum didn't ring her to tell her about Mikes return and how excited she was. So in the end, after a minor argument, Tina was on her way to school when she heard a car horn. She turned around expecting it to be her Mum, when she saw the face she was planning on avoiding all .  
"Want a lift?" He asked driving slowly by her. She didn't look at him just carried on walking.  
"I'm good thanks" She replied just loud enough for him to hear.  
"You can't ignore me forever you know" He pointed out for her.  
"I'm not ignoring you, I'm talking to you now" She said, she knew she was ignoring him, but she didn't care anymore, only carried on walking faster.  
"Come on Tee! I'm driving that way, atleast let me take you there?" he asked desperately. As she was about to decline, it started raining, heavy, much to her luck. She sighed to herself and ran around the car, quickly getting in the front, trying to keep as dry as possible.

During the journey an awkward silence filled the air. Mike knew how weird this was, and decided to put the radio on to try get things going between them, Much to their dismay, apparently there was a weird radio channel that played that played musical songs and it just so happened Sing! (A chorus Line) was on, which used to be their song back when he was at McKinley. Tina basically wanted to just jump out the window. She moved her hand over and turned the radio off, then leaned on the window, looking at the growing puddles. She knew she was going to get drowned running from his car into school. After about 5 minutes Mike pulled up at the school, just before she got out of the car he finally spoke to her "Tina, if you're not going to talk, at least let me give you my spare jumper to walk in with?" he asked, holding one out to her that he'd just pulled out of a bag from the back seat. She bit her lip, thinking about it and eventually took it off of him, nodding him a thank you. Mike was about to speak again before Tina put it on quickly and left, sprinting into school as the bell rang. He angry punched the side of his steering wheel, sighing in the process, he'd have to find her later and either corner her, or actually have a civilized conversation.

Later on that day was Glee club, and Tina was still wearing Mikes jacket, forgetting she was as it used to be daily routine for her on rainy days. She walked in a few minutes late and all the New Directions were already there. She quickly took her seat before Mr Schue starting speaking.  
"So we have a treat, the graduates are back" He grinned at the Glee club.  
Sam, Artie, Brittany and Blaine cheered while Tina groaned under her breath. She was excited for seeing everyone, but Mike again, she'd already had a bad run with him today and didn't want another one. The group walked in, Kurt first, causing Blaine to practically throw himself at him (after almost tripping over some chairs) then Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Mercedes followed behind him, and Mike just tagged along by Mercedes, not saying much, but tried his hardest to catch Tina's eye contact, which wasn't happening as she got up and went to see Mercedes, trying her absolute hardest to ignore Mike.

As a joint agreement between Blaine and Mr Schue, which no one knew of, they had both suggested showing some of the old Solos/Duets they had done over the years of being in Glee club together. There were more groans from people like Mercedes and Puck, who then realized they would be showing their videos from when they were younger, which was always embarrassing for everyone around them.  
They started going through the videos once everyone sat down and it ranged from the first version of '_Don't stop Believing_' then _'Lucky_' by Sam and Quinn and it varied for a few more songs going back and forth during their timeline of music. It eventually came to _L-O-V-E,_ which at the time neither of them knew anyone was watching, let alone recording. Tina could hear Kurt and Blaine whispering to each other about how it was OK, considering they'd played other couples songs that know weren't together and everything was running smoothly.  
The song got to about half way through the first chorus and Tina left without telling anyone. She just walked out of the choir room, leaving her belongings by her chair.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I've been getting back into the habit of homework (and its been killing me) I'm going to try post atleast once every 1/2 weeks after my holiday!**


End file.
